Amor Violento
by Nancily
Summary: Por que todos tenemos una concepción diferente del amor


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, bueno sí la historia pero los personajes son de JK.

Recomendación: s&m Rihanna

Amor violento

Había una chica, que era más conocida por la zorra más zorra que hubiese habido en la historia de Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson era conocida por sus arrebatos de niña, sus malas bromas, la manía de acostarse con lo que se moviese, aunque habían realmente pocas personas que pudieran afirmar aquello, la frase que salía de su boca cada vez que le llamaban zorra, era "Nadie me ha servido de colchón".*

Y con eso sancaba el tema, tampoco era que lo negase, nunca se tomaba la molestia de desmentir pero tampoco afirmaba nada, porque al fin y al cabo nadie creería que en medio de sus noches de farra, lo único que buscaba era un poco de amor, alguien que pudiese encontrar a la verdadera Pansy Parkinson, porque en medio de tanta maldad la pobre Pansy, a veces se sentía sola.

Y en esas noches de soledad, la pequeña no encontraba a nadie que pudiera hacerla sentirse mejor, Draco era demasiado niñato para ella, sus cambios, sus bipolaridades tendían a aburrirla en sobremanera, al principio había sido divertido jugar al gato y al ratón con él, pero hasta eso la estaba hartando, ahora todo la hartaba.

Además quería sentirse amada, y en la cama de ningún mocoso podía sentir eso, y eso que ya había pasado por la cama de muchos Slytherin que se autoproclamaban, los mejores en la cama, y eso no la había hecho sentirse mejor, algo la hacía pensar que debía pasar a algo más contundente, a encontrarse a sí misma, en una mejor cama.

Esa noche, la habían invitado a una "pequeña" fiesta en la casa de los Malfoy, y el hecho de tener que toparse con todos sus compañeros no la hacía sentirse mejor pero ante la insistencia de su madre, no le quedo más que aceptar y vestirse para tal fiesta, que aunque prometieron que sería pequeña, ella podía jurar que acabaría siendo una de esas fiestas que jamás acaba.

Tomo una bolsa de mano que su madre había hechizado para que pudiese echar todas las cosas que quisiese y metió una muda para mañana y una pijama, eso porque ya se conocía y acabaría quedándose dormida en alguna de las habitaciones de invitados de los Malfoy, ¡ah! Y claro en medio de la noche llegarían Draco o Blaise a meterle mano y entonces ella cedería, tendría una noche de sexo con los dos chicos más sexys del mundo mágico, gemiría, gritaría hasta quedarse afónica, su cuerpo quedaría sudado y lleno de la masculinidad de sus amigos, y luego se sentiría sola de nuevo.

Bajo de su habitación vistiendo un ceñido vestido de color negro que llegaba más arriba de sus rodillas y que daba una hermosa visión de sus senos bien formados, se coloco una pequeña manta sobre los hombros y desapareció junto con su madre, apareció frente a la mansión Malfoy, topándose con cada uno de sus compañeros y saludándolos con un beso en la mejilla, mientras los ojos de ellos se perdían en su escote.

La fiesta empezaba a transcurrir sin lograr que Pansy se sintiera mejor, empezó a beber vino blanco mientras este bajaba por su garganta quemando medianamente su garganta, y haciéndola sentir un tanto mejor, a pesar de que estaba rodeada de gente no lograba sentirse acompañada. Tomo la botella de vino en sus manos mientras subía aquellas escaleras de la casa de los Malfoy con un paso lento, su madre le había anunciado unos minutos antes que se marchaba a casa, acompañada.

Por lo que Pansy sabía que esa noche, le tocaría pedirle a Narcissa un rincón en su inmensa casa, se detuvo frente a una ventana al fondo del pasillo, mientras se servía más vino, desde ese lugar podía apreciarse gran parte del Londres Mágico, de la boca de Pansy salió un leve suspiro que la hizo pasarse una mano por el hombro, tenía muchas ganas de ser abrazada diferente, en unos brazos que pudiese fundirse.

Una estrella fugaz surco el cielo, y la Slytherin levanto la mirada pidiendo un deseo, el deseo de ser amada, ¿Pero cuando los deseos se habían cumplido para ella? Jamás, sin embargo tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba Pansy que no escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, hasta el momento en que unos labios húmedos se posaron sobre su hombro, la mirada de la ojiazul se desvió a su hombro topándose con una sorpresa, que la hizo dar un paso hacia adelante.

-Señor Lucius- Dijo asustada mientras colocaba su copa en una mesita cercana.

-Pansy, ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirte que soy solo Lucius para ti?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba suavemente a la Sly, pasando sus manos por su cintura, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo.

-Lo…lamento, Lucius- Dijo temblorosa, podía sentir como el cuerpo del rubio la aprisionaba de manera demasiado sexual para sentirse cómoda, por Merlín ¡Era el papá de Draco, su compañero de tantas noches!

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa Pansy?- Pregunto él con una tranquilidad que podía hacer que cualquiera creyera que lo estaba haciendo sin querer, pero algo alertaba a Pansy de que Lucius sabía lo que hacía y lo estaba disfrutando.

Pansy intento buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no fue necesario, porque los labios del mayor de los Malfoy la atraparon en un beso furioso, haciendo que los suyos se quedasen sin movimiento alguno, las manos del rubio bajaron despacio a un ritmo demasiado peligroso por las piernas de la chica, logrando que esta gimiera contra sus labios, y en ese momento los labios de Pansy tomaron vida propia, empezaron a corresponder a los besos del Señor Malfoy de una manera impropia.

El se separo suavemente, mientras mordisqueaba sus labios, sus ojos reflejaba una maldita lascivia que enloquecería a la más santa. –Pansy, amor, deberíamos ir a algún lugar más tranquilo, mas privado- Claro que la chica sabía que significaba eso, tendría sexo con un hombre, y no con cualquier hombre, con el hombre más jodidamente sexy del mundo mágico, una cosa es que Draco fuera un chico sexy, pero jamás se había pensado así misma siendo penetrada violentamente por un hombre como Lucius.

-Pero Narcissa- Dijo la chica con el poco de cordura que le quedaba, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al decir ese nombre, eso podía cortarle el rollo al más caliente de los hombres.

-Cissy esta borracha y dormida…Créeme no despertara hasta mañana, la conozco demasiado, tenemos demasiados años de aburrido matrimonio-

Dijo mientras la arrastraba a una habitación en el sótano de la mansión, cuando empezaron a bajar la chica se sintió asustada en demasía, habían demasiados pasillos, demasiadas mazmorras y una especie de cárcel, donde él la empujo sin cuidado alguno, su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad se veía transformado como en una especie de lobo en celo, no es que Pansy hubiese visto jamás un lobo en ese estado, sin embargo eso le parecía.

-¿Qué te pasa Pansy, tienes miedo?- La voz de Lucius sonó diferente, ella no sabía si le excitaba su miedo.

-Lucius- Dijo ella suavemente esperando que su voz temblorosa le diera al hombre una especie de clave de que temía, y debía detenerse, pero aquello pareció solo excitarlo más, porque este se llevo una mano a su entrepierna acariciándola suavemente, cosa que en otro momento hubiese excitado a la pequeña, pero ahora tenía más miedo que nada.

-Llámame amo- Dijo mientras la golpeaba con fuerza en la mejilla, Pansy se llevó una mano a la mejilla suavemente, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el escozor que sentía en la mejilla, pero las manos de Lucius viajaron rápidamente hasta las dos muñecas de la chica aprisionándola contra la pared. –Dije que me llamaras amo-

La chica abrió la boca para responder, pero la boca del rubio choco violentamente contra la suya, haciéndola ahogar un gemido de dolor, y de pronto sus muñecas dejaron de estar aprisionadas por las manos de Lucius para ser atrapadas por algo helado, que la chica rápidamente identifico como unos grilletes, muchas veces había jugado de esta manera con un chico, pero jamás había logrado que fuera tan real.

-Habla zorra- Ordeno el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos, y levanto la mirada viéndolo a los ojos, que estaban casi rojos de tanta excitación.

-Dígame que quiere de mí, amo- logró soltar en un lamento doloroso.

-Todo- Dijo el hombre antes de arrancarle la ropa a la chica de un tirón, logrando lastimarla con sus uñas, para luego empezar a besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, con un hambre impresionante.

-Te deseo tanto Pansy, tanto- Dijo mientras introducía sus dedos de golpe en la intimidad de la chica, que para su sorpresa estaba húmedo, para su sorpresa pensó por que la chica parecía demasiado asustada para estar excitada, pero su humedad y sus gemidos le demostraron que en realidad disfrutaba más de lo que ella misma pensaba. Arranco sus bragas, para luego hundir su rostro en su intimidad, Pansy gritaba, gemía, mientras Lucius subía y bajaba su lengua por cada parte del sexo de la chica, para luego levantarse, poniendo las manos en cada nalga de la chica.

-Deme más amo, hágame suya- Ella misma se sorprendió de a ver dejado de lado su miedo a ser lastimada, a pesar de que aún dolía su mejilla y un pequeño rastro de las uñas de Lucius en su abdomen.

-Eso voy a hacer- Soltó antes de penetrarla de golpe soltándola suavemente para que la chica quedara perfectamente sobre su miembro palpitante. Y empezó a subirla y bajarla, en esa posición ambos empezaba a sudar, mientras él devoraba sus senos con desesperación.

-Pansy, eres mía, solo mía- Decía una y otra vez, mientras sentía como su miembro empezaba a palpitar más fuerte, hasta que un grito salió de la boca de la chica y su centro empezó a contraerse sobre él, haciendo que su cuerpo soltara cada parte de su excitación, en el orgasmo, un sonido grave salió de su garganta mientras soltaba a la chica de sus brazos, que empezaban a fallarle por la descarga de sus fuerzas en el orgasmo.

Sonrió mientras se vestía, dejando aún a Pansy sujeta en los grilletes. -¿Sabes Pansy? En ocasiones, solo deseas que alguien te mire como tú me miras, como si aun tuviera todas esa vitalidad de cuando era joven- Sonrió acomodando su cabello. -Sin embargo, tienes que dejar de ofrecérteme, porque créeme puedo ser muy posesivo- Algo en su voz indicaba que era más serio de lo que podía escucharse, se acerco y soltó los grilletes suavemente, para luego acariciar el rostro de la Sly. –Eres demasiado joven- Su voz ahora sonaba dolida, pero la chica se abrazó a él y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

-Y tú eres el mejor sexo que he tenido, quiero ser tuya para siempre- Y con una sonrisa saco de su bolsa su pijama. Mientras Lucius la veía salir de las mazmorras, la tomo de la mano rápidamente.

-Eres mía, ahora, entendiste, te quiero lejos de Draco- Dijo con la mirada llena de odio, mientras la soltaba. Dándole uno de esos besos que solo él podía dar para luego desaparecer en medio de las mazmorras.

Pansy se arrecostó a la pared, pensando en que eso era lo que había estado esperando hace tanto tiempo, que eso la había hecho sentir mujer, que ahora se encontraba completa, gracias a Lucius, que había logrado ver lo que ella realmente deseaba, sí eso era el amor.


End file.
